Centrifugal pumps typically include an impeller positioned in a pump chamber enclosed by a housing. The impeller is driven by a motor, which is mounted to the housing. A shaft connects the impeller and the motor. To seal a connection between the housing and the shaft, a seal is positioned on the shaft between the motor and the impeller.
The seal can be exposed to a fluid flowing through the pump chamber. Debris in the pumped fluid can reduce the lifespan of the seal. If the fluid is incompatible with the seal material, the seal may fail more rapidly. If the pump is running without pumping a fluid, the seal may overheat and fail.